Monsters are Made
by Chaynne212
Summary: Bella Swan had everything... Happiness, Love, and Family. So how did she end up here?
1. Chapter 1

**Monsters Are Made**

**Rated: Mature (For adult themes.)**

**Anyone under the age of 18 needs to hit the X in the corner. This story will not be suitable for minors. Please, I am a mother, so do not stay if you are under age.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended and no financial gain is derived from the use of these characters, I own nothing. I do have great fun playing my own twisted games with the players though.**

**I have an amazing beta 4MeJasper that makes me look way more intelligent than I actually am, ****so thanks a million times over for that! Any mistakes are mine.**

**Current Time for this story.**

**Chapter 2**

_Bella POV_

_New Years Eve 2008_

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my fluffy robe tightly around my waist, then checked the clock for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. Two hours until go time, as I liked to call it.

I sighed, thinking vaguely about what that meant. This was my life now, I admonished myself, and so far it had kept me safe. Well as safe as anyone in my line of work could be.

Out of habit, I glanced at the white leather band that was sewn without a clasp onto my left wrist. It gave me comfort during times of stress. Nobody knew that the only remaining pieces of my previous life were sewn into the lining of this bracelet.

I had sewn it closed around my wrist, where it would stay forever, if I had anything to say about it. Thankfully it blended with my skin tone, and other jewelry covered it well enough that people rarely asked about it.

My life now was not altogether unpleasant. I had a nice room with a master bath, walk-in closet, and personal sitting room all to myself. I had earned every single thing I owned, even if it was in a way I had never imagined myself doing so.

Everything I owned was classy, elegant and expensive. I could even be called wealthy to some extent, but my life was not my own, not really, and it never would be. A person didn't choose this life without a reason, and I was no different.

Shit, here I was getting distracted again. I had an important event, which I absolutely could not be late for. I smiled at myself halfheartedly in my vanity mirror, and dutifully sat myself on the comfortable seat in front of it.

Working on my now waist-length hair, I brushed it smooth and added a few hair-care product to make it shine, and keep the style I wanted. I rolled it into hot rollers before starting on my makeup.

I would have preferred to keep my look more natural but the evening didn't really call for it, so I went full out. I made sure to moisturize. Worked on my lipstick base, then went to work on my foundation, preferring the bare minerals foundation over the liquids brands.

Once my base and blush were in place, I applied my eyeliner, lip liner, smoky eye shadow, and finally my mascara. After those were set, I did my lips in crimson red, and then coated with the newest 24-hour sealing gloss. Each step was mechanical. I had done each of them literally hundreds of times, but I was still pleased with the results.

I put on a pair of diamond earrings and the matching diamond solitaire necklace. I added several diamond tennis bracelets, mainly to cover the leather bracelet on my left wrist. I didn't like to wear this jewelry, all were gifts from men whose names I no longer remembered.

It was part of the job, though, and never let be said that I was shirking my responsibilities. For one brief moment I wondered just how much Jacob would hate me, if he were here to see what had become of me. I realized quickly, however, that I would not be in this mess if he were. I dismissed the thought quickly after that.

I returned my attention to my hair. Once the rollers were out, I pinned the majority of it up into perfect curls on the top of my head leaving only a few curls to hang elegantly around my neck. I looked the picture of elegance. I sighed, but didn't allow the self-hate I fought with to overtake me. Not tonight, this client was supposed to be important.

I turned to my clothing hook, and took the lingerie set of black lace down. Once I had stepped into the lace thong and garter belt, I carefully rolled the black stocking up my legs, being mindful of snags, before attaching them to the belt. The bra went on next.

Luckily my bra wouldn't show, thanks to my Armani dress's perfectly placed straps. They were the only thing that constituted a back on my nearly backless black dress. I was thankful because adulthood for me had also come with adequate curves, that didn't really allow me to go without a bra. I tried not to think about the fact that, as that was probably, at least half the reason why I was doing so well in the profession I had fallen into.

I had ended up here simply because I was looking for a place to hide and make enough money to care for my responsibilities. Responsibilities that were far more important than my dignity, or any other moral reason that might have stopped me from making the call that led me here.

Either way, I had a new and improved hourglass shape that I kept well-toned in the gym, provided for us _ladies, _which required that I wear a bra. Between my thin dress, and the cold of London this time of year, I didn't dare forgo one, if I didn't want to have a wardrobe malfunction that would make Hollywood starlets like, Britney and Paris, look properly dressed.

I slid into my new Armani silk dress. Watching in the mirror as it pooled perfectly on the floor, and gracefully moved my right leg a step forward to see the side slit that stopped high on my hip. The dress fit perfectly, and my heels would take care of the extra length. Thankfully, gracefulness was also something that had come from years of running, and a lot of practice.

I slipped on the four-inch strappy, silver stilettos and buckled the ankle straps before standing perfectly straight to check the neckline. A perfect square neckline that showed just enough cleavage without being indecent.

A crystal accented silver band ran under the bust and up the sides becoming straps, that crossed perfectly over my upper back. The straps covered my bra before leaving the rest open to just above my hips. The dress was cinched tight by another crystal band directly across my hips, that hid my garter line well, before flowing semi-loosely to the floor. Lastly, I spritzed on a small amount of perfume to change my scent and deemed myself presentable.

Everything about my appearance was as it should be, elegant and classy, yet slightly showy. I could only hope I was up to the high standards that had been requested.

Mother or Madam, as I called her, when not in private, had chosen me because I was her best. I was a professional, and I did my job exactly as was asked of me. I made fantasies come true, made men believe that they were adored, that all my actions were real, and not a job I was being paid to do.

I had the things I did for a reason. I made the money I did because I made sure that people believed I was really whatever they had been told I was, or had requested that I be.

With that in mind, I slipped on the final piece of my costume for this evening, a six carat emerald cut perfect clarity diamond engagement ring. Apparently, if I did my job well it would be mine to keep. It really was beautiful, set in a wide band that had more diamond down the sides of the band, and intricate scrolling designs on the large rectangular stone setting.

Truly beautiful, but I didn't want to keep it. The ring felt like it weighed a thousand pounds on my finger. I knew it was all in my head, but I had a hard time shaking it, the thing was heavy and I wanted it off my hand already.

Shaking that thought away; I grabbed my dress coat and sat down on the sofa in front of my fireplace. The warmth helped sooth my nerves almost instantly. I picked up the file from the seat beside me, and once again looked over the notes for the evening. I noted that I still had about 40 minutes until the appointed time for my date.

I was Lady Isabel Marie Phillips, heiress and only child to eccentric billionaire, Lord Henry Phillips. My date insisted he had proof of course, and I was given some notes on the man that was supposed to be my "Daddy".

My date and I had met in the Caribbean while on vacation, and we had fallen head over heels in love. Thankfully, since we were British we would not need to be overtly affectionate.

Three months later, he had proposed, and I of course had said yes immediately.

Now that we were back in London, I was to be introduced at one of the very rare public functions he attended. His business associates would expect nothing less. My date was apparently reclusive and rarely made such public appearances.

He gave me a few brief notes on his shipping business, but wrote, and I quote "to stick to the vacation and dearest daddy, and fend off inquiries for the date of our upcoming marriage. That was if I was called upon to speak at all."

It was obvious that the man thought me incapable of intelligent speech, and while I wanted to take offense I simply could not, given my position. He was just lucky my British accent had come naturally, or he would have been stuck with one of the girls who really shouldn't speak.

Either way I had done some research on his, and other shipping, businesses. I would not flounder if called upon to answer any relevant questions at the event of the year, as it was being touted.

I grabbed the surprisingly legitimate looking fake ID out of the file, and slipped it into my black clutch, along with the other necessities I carried with me. The condoms as always causing me to grimace before I snapped it shut again.

Regardless, in only an hour, I would be introduced to London's elite society as...

Lord Alistair Gray the third's, fiance, if only for tonight.

**A/N: Please review... I will put Chapter two up tonight or tomorrow. It's completely finished!**


	2. Chapter 2 Diary Events Part One

**Monsters Are Made**

**Bella/Alistair**

**Summary: Everyone has a story... We just don't get to choose how it ends...**

**Rated: Mature (For adult themes.)**

**Anyone under the age of 18 needs to hit the X in the corner. This story will not be suitable for minors. Please, I am a mother and do not stay if you are under age.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended and no financial gain is derived from the use of these characters, I own nothing. I do have great fun playing my own twisted games with the players though.**

**IMPORTANT: This chapter is written kind of like Bella's personal journal; it is stilted and summarized, but it is her brief thought on the things that happen over time in the way she would think them at the end of the day. It's meant to be like this as is the 2nd chapter, the rest of the story won't be written like this.**

**A thousand Thanks to my Beta 4MeJasper, she is brilliant! Sorry for having you do all the hard work, I normally edit first and never send out a first draft but you are fantastic. Thanks a ton. If there are any mistakes, they are mine.**

**Chapter 1**

_Bella POV_

_September 16th 2004_

Edward left me... Edward left me in the woods. I'm lost in the woods; it's dark and I'm alone... So very _Alone. _Will I die here in these dark woods, alone? Would that be so bad?

_January 7th 2005_

I went to see Jake today, he's going to help me fix those death traps. It's stupid and reckless, but I have to try. I'm so very alone and it seems that I'm still stuck in the dark.

Jake made me smile though and for just a moment I felt something other than pain. I felt... warmth...

_February 14th 2005_

Jake made me smile. I can't believe I forgot it was Valentine's Day. I mean I get it, but Jake's my best friend. I may not feel the same, but I feel bad. He deserves more of me, maybe I can't give him all I once had to give,but he deserves my whole friendship. He's the only light I see in this darkness; he's the only warmth I can feel. I'm gonna do better for him. Be a better friend to him.

Jake is my sun; I can at least be the best friend he could ever want or need...

_February 26th 2005_

The movie was so stupid that it was hilarious. The guys were typical during the movie and before, each trying to one-up the other. I wanted to tell them to pull em' out so I could measure them, but couldn't quite find the guts to actually say that to Mike. I probably would have to Jake, but Mike would have told the whole damn school. Not that he was being an immature ass, of course, but that I wanted to see his dick. Yeah, no.

After the movie, things got a bit intense. Jake told me so many things that I didn't want to hear but needed to hear at the same time. I want to believe him, but I'm not sure what good it would do. Jacob is my everything but would it ever be enough?

Mike interrupted anyways; it was for the best. Unfortunately, it was because Mike got that stomach flu. He should have stayed home. Then Jake flipped out, and he got sick too... I hope Jake's okay, he seemed really... off...

_March 9th 2005_

Jake is still sick, mono. I am going crazy without him. I don't understand why I can't just talk to him on the phone, just hear his voice. I hope he's better soon.

I went to the meadow today, and Laurent was there. He tried to kill me after he told me Victoria wanted revenge. A mate for a mate. I guess it doesn't matter that Ed – he... obviously doesn't care or that I'm not his mate. He's not here, isn't that clue enough? I was actually kind of glad Laurent would make it fast. Victoria would never get to torture me that way at least...

Imagine not only mine but Laurent's surprise as well when he stepped in for the kill and these fucking horse-sized wolves came stalking out of the forest. They were huge, but somehow I wasn't as scared as I had been. They zeroed in on Laurent and he took off running. One tried to look at me, but I ran as fast as my legs would carry me in the other direction.

A fight between these giant wolves and a vampire. I was not sticking around to see the outcome or get caught in the crossfire. Even I have more self-preservation than that.

_March 11th 2005_

Still no Jake, I really need to talk to him, but it really seems both Billy and Jake are completely avoiding my calls now. I can't get anything but the answering machine now.

Victoria's hunting me but hopefully she'll believe the Cullen's killed Laurent and stay away, oddly enough I believe those wolves killed Laurent. Jake is still gone. The Cullen's are gone. There are giant wolves, that might be able to kill vampire!

Fuck, I need Jacob. Where is he?

Charlie's going fishing tomorrow with Harry, and if I haven't heard from Jacob by then, I am going down to see him. I have to see him. I can't take this anymore. I'll try... for Jacob, I'll try.

Maybe, I can't ever be perfect for him, but damn it if I won't at least try. He deserves that. Jacob deserves even better than that, he's the kindest person I've ever known.

Maybe I can't be perfect, but he knows that and he can help me get better. Together we can do anything.

_March 12th 2005_

Jacob was walking away from me through the rain as I pulled up to his house. His hair was short and he was soaking wet. So much for being sick. What the hell was going on? I ran up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him when he wouldn't respond to me calling his name. He was so angry, so hostile. He just kept telling me to go away. I was trying to explain to him what I wanted to say, and he kept repeating that it wouldn't work.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed at him to look at me, then after what seemed like an internal debate, he spun around so fast it was inhuman. He looked so angry, and he was shaking, then he was just looking into my eyes, and I knew something had changed. The anger melted away. Jacob whispered my name over and over as if it was an all-powerful chant.

I was so confused, but then he wrapped me in his arms and started telling me it would all be okay and just kept saying my name. That he would protect me. That he loved me. That he would take care of me. I didn't know what to say but I felt something, something I would never have expected.

I felt whole, truly at peace. I felt better than I had ever felt in my life. I felt so confused, but also safe and loved, protected, and somewhere in there I realized that while there was still a tiny ache when I thought of Edward the pain, that hole, that all encompassing agony was gone.

My Jacob had taken it away. He truly was my sun, my light, my warmth. I realized in that moment that he would also have my love... All of it, all of me. What he truly deserved.

It wasn't until later that I realized that I was wrapped in a blanket on the couch in his house. Wrapped tightly in his arms. I sobbed my heart out as he rocked me and tried to comfort me. When I finally realized this, I started to apologize.

Jacob hushed me again and told me he understood, and that it must have been hard for me to let all that pain go at the same time as feeling the exact opposite of pain. I asked him how he knew what I was feeling, he just told me he knew and he would always know.

After a few more minutes of some deep breathing with my head buried in Jake's chest I began to realize we weren't alone. In fact there was a full house. I looked to Jake in utter horror; he just grinned at me and said they just got there. They had been out in the garage giving us our privacy but that now that I was more calm, we all had some things to discuss.

Then I learned all about the tribe, the wolves, the pack, how they had indeed killed Laurent, then I was told about imprinting. Apparently, Jake had imprinted on me the moment he looked me in the eyes out in the yard. He had been afraid to face me, terrified the girl he was in love with wouldn't be his true soul mate. That's why he hadn't wanted to turn around.

Imprinting was kind of like losing your free will in a way, and while some part of me wanted to be pissed about that, it was the most freeing thing I had ever felt. Not only had it taken my pain away and made me feel better than I ever had; it gave Jake the same.

Plus we would always be together, we would never hurt each other, never leave each other, and we would never stop loving each other. We couldn't, not from the moment he looked at me and the moment I had let my pain go in exchange for that feeling of completeness that I had felt wash over me and bawled like a baby for.

Jake told me he was still dangerous to me, but I scoffed and told him that I doubted he could even accidentally hurt me. They had me meet Emily but I still didn't believe Jacob could hurt me and even Emily agreed. She still didn't agree with Sam's version of what happened.

Emily later told me she kneed a month-old werewolf in the nuts; he reacted, it hadn't been his fault. I told her as long as she was happy it didn't matter either way.

Things got pretty lighthearted after that until the patrol came in. Jared said he'd sighted the red-headed leech again. I started shaking and pretty much froze up which, of course, sent Jacob into a panic for the few minutes it took for me to start speaking.

Then it was all seriousness as I explained what she wanted and why. There was a lot of yelling, and cursing of the Cullen name for leaving a mate alive. Then even more heated discussion about how to keep an imprint safe who personally had a vampire wanting to kill her. It seemed like that part there was a big deal.

I ended up staying on the reservation. Billy plead sick and begged my Dad for my help. Dad of course said yes. My teachers told me to keep up with my homework, and I'd graduate just fine if not early.

I fell asleep that night in the larger bed that Billy had moved from Rachelle's room into Jake's. He refused to be farther than ten feet from me, and honestly I didn't mind at all. Eventually we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

We knew there were still things we needed to talk about but that we could do it tomorrow or the next day or whenever really. Neither of us were going anywhere.

_March 17th 2005_

There was a storm brewing, a huge one, but Jake had promised me cliff jumping today, and I was not letting him back out. I wanted to do this for two reasons. One because it looked like a hell of a lot of fun when the guys did it and two... I really wanted to make sure Edward's warning voice was gone.

Jake was uncomfortable with us jumping alone, though, and so recruited Jared, Paul, and Embry to jump with us. Sam couldn't join us because Quil had phased last night, and Sam and he were patrolling; mostly Sam was taking Quil for a good, long run.

Sam had said it would help him to calm enough to be able to phase back to human. I hoped he would phase in the woods. I had seen far more of the guys than I'd wanted to in the last few days. Though Jake looked damn hot all over from the glimpses I had seen.

We had stood at the top of the cliff for a while with Jake trying to talk me into jumping from lower down. I vehemently refused and finally had to put my foot down and threaten to go back to Forks if he wouldn't let it go, which he did with a melodramatic sigh to match my melodramatic ultimatum that we both knew I would not follow through on.

It took even more convincing to get them to jump first and finally I agreed that Jake could jump after me if he stayed back until I actually jumped. He finally backed off. I knew he feared I would fall off the cliff or be up here all alone. Victoria hadn't been spotted for two days, and the pack was getting antsy.

I stood at the top of the cliff waiting for something. I was not sure what I expected, but then I heard it; it was his voice and the words were simple, "Be Happy, Goodbye Bella..."I whispered back "I will...". Then with a cheeky grin back at Jacob, I turned and jumped off that cliff.

Wow, what a rush it was, the freedom of falling, my yell of pure joy, and then the iciness of the water closing around me before feeling only seconds later the heat, even in this water, of Jake's arms wrapping around me and pulling me to the surface.

For a moment we had just smiled at each other while he had tread water for the both of us. We were so happy. It was so easy falling in love with Jake. I did love him and soon it would be all I would need in this world.

I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts as I heard a yell from Jared, a curse from Paul, and then both Jacob and Embry swimming me away from flashes of red in the water. I realized pretty quickly that it was Victoria and she seemed to be continuing towards us.

Once we were out of the water though, I was set down on the wet beach, and four huge wolves stood on either side of me growling loudly. I climbed shakily to my feet and saw that she looked to be weighing her options. I heard the crunch of pebbled sand as Sam arrived in human form. I watched as Victoria let out a scream of frustration and took off the other way.

As soon as she had disappeared from sight the wolves phased. I was thankful we had set our towels down here on the beach, prior to our jump because they were all naked. Jake wrapped his arms around me as I stood there shivering and looked to Sam, who looked horrible. I asked him what was wrong, and he had proceeded to tell us that Harry had had a heart attack. Harry hadn't made it.

As if that hadn't been horrible enough, not only had Jake and my young friend Seth Clearwater phased, but his sister Leah had as well. A girl had phased; a woman that Sam had left because of an imprint was now stuck in his head hearing his thoughts.

As if the grief of her father just having died was not enough, she then turned into a giant wolf. She also had to have the others of the pack in her head. With Sam included. I couldn't imagine the hell she was going through, but I wanted to help her if I could.

I had told Sam as much, and he seemed to think it wouldn't be a good idea, but I asked him who was going to be there for her other then him and his thoughts. Emily and that reminder of all she's lost? That wasn't what she needed. Leah, needed an impartial person to lean on.

Sam finally said I could try but at my own risk. I had expected Jake to worry too much to be okay with my plans, but he seemed to get how important this was to me. What's more, he seemed to understand why I wanted to be there for Leah. He promised he would give us space but would be close in case I needed him.

I asked Jake to take me to the store so I could get some groceries to cook up for Leah, her mom, and Seth, as well as my Dad, Billy, and Jake. Though I always cooked extra for everyone else too.

I spent the rest of the day cooking easy, microwavable dishes, as well as every dessert I could think of to tempt the women. Plus I bought all kinds of ice creams, chocolates, candies, and anything else I could think of.

I had also managed to convince my Dad, of all people, to pick me up some hard liquor with mixes for drinks, some cold beers, and a couple bottles of Jack Daniels. He had asked me what they were for and I told him very openly that I was going to get drunk with Leah and help her let it all go for one night.

He actually told me he was proud of me, and as long as I didn't make a habit of it, that was fine with him; he also thought that we could all use a day without all the pain. I hugged him for that, for understanding, and he gruffly hugged me back, telling me me he loved me before heading back to the hospital to help Sue deal with the paperwork she needed to do still.

I cried myself to sleep that night while Jake and Embry ran patrols, not for me, but for the pain that the whole tribe, and especially Leah was dealing with, and for the grief I could feel pouring from Jacob's soul.

_March 19th 2005_

It had taken Leah two days to get herself under enough control to make it home and be able to see anyone. I was surprised she had managed that quickly, but Sue simply said that the girl was tough, and that she was thankful for me trying to help her. I had spent the previous day cooking enough food so that nobody else would have to for a week.

I took care of all of my Dad's daily tasks for him and made sure he was eating as well before I filled a box full of goodies and headed over to the Clearwater's. I put a few things in the fridge and then rounded up a couple cartons of ice cream, some cookies, brownies, and other treats as well as a bottle of the whiskey my Dad had bought and headed up to Leah's room, not quite sure what to expect.

When I got to Leah's room I knocked softly and just hoped she'd allow me in to at least give her the stuff in my arms. When I heard the soft "come in", it sort of startled me, but I managed to get the door open and walked a little ways into the room shutting the door behind me.

Leah was laying on her bed looking at me as if she wasn't quite sure what to do. I had just managed to mumble something about comfort foods, when she startled the fuck out me, by jumping off the bed, but it became quickly apparent that she had spied both the brownies and the Jack. She took both from my hands before sitting back down.

Leah looked at me for a moment longer before she patted a spot next to her on the bed and mumbled a raspy "thanks". It was more than I'd expected, but I was doing what I came to do, and so I went and sat next to her making sure to give her space and deposited the rest of the food at the end of the bed. I made sure the ice cream was in a plastic container even though it was still in its tubs so it wouldn't melt on her bed.

We had sat in silence for a little while when Leah offered me the bottle. I took a good sized gulp and passed it back but not before making a horrible face from the burn. Leah smiled a little so I drank more than I intended over the next few hours just to see it. It wasn't a lot but I hoped it helped just a little.

We didn't talk much, but at about three in the morning, Leah looked at me with a small genuine smile and and said, "Thanks, Bella, for doing all this, it helps to know I don't have to go through all this completely alone."

I told Leah, that's why I was there and would be if she ever needed me. We promptly passed out at that point, but we each knew that that was the moment our friendship truly began.

_April 21st 2005 –_

Life was good, complicated, but good. We had all grieved together but were moving on well I thought. Jacob and I were so very much in love that it was almost embarrassing. We were together all the time, with the exception of pack stuff, and of course chasing Victoria. Also, finding the red-eyed ghoulies that were responsible for all the new vampire scents in the woods.

We were happy though, and that was what mattered. I was close to all of the pack, especially Leah and Seth. Sue looked at me like a daughter now, because Leah's and my girl time had improved her life so much, and well a person could not, not love Seth.

We all had fun together. We were living our lives though I would admit that my relationship with Sam and Emily suffered due to my relationship with the Clearwater's, but I figured we had plenty of time to all work it out.

Plus, Dad spent most his time with Sue, which made her happy. I was spending a lot of time with Dad too, to make up for lost time so to speak. Sam felt like I was neglecting the imprints, and he was putting it all on Leah.

Sam really didn't take into account my Dad, Billy, Sue, the pack, cooking, school, Jake or anything else. He was really getting down on me for it, and when I tried to explain, he said it was excuses and imprints had to stick together.

Truthfully, I just believed he couldn't stand that I preferred Leah to Emily. It didn't matter; I wasn't going to play his petty games. There were more than enough things to worry about without his shit.

In example, there were mass killings and rampages in Seattle that could only be the work of a vampire, or more than one in this case, or the fact that some of my clothes kept on disappearing right around the time we found strange vampire scents in not only my house, but Billy's and Sue's as well.

It couldn't be coincidence, and since Victoria rarely made an appearance anymore. Something bigger had to be going on. I was sure of it, but since Sam was in charge, and he was pissed at me, he refused to listen.

The only people that really listened and believed me were Leah, Seth, Jacob, and Sue. The council unfortunately didn't agree. Even Billy was unsure, and Jacob wasn't ready to take the reigns so we were all at a stalemate, at least as far as vampires and Seattle were concerned.

I knew vampires, a little fact they liked to forget. This was big time vampire behavior, and even worse it was far more terrifying because the actions were so very conspicuous.

Whoever this was, and I had a my money on the red head, they didn't care about getting caught. They weren't worried about the Volturi. They were single mind-idly ripping Seattle apart. They wanted someone to see the chaos they created, and while I didn't want to seem vain. I would bet my acceptance to Harvard that it was meant for me.

I also worried about a visit from the Vampire Royalty but didn't mention that particular piece of information to the council. I can't even imagine how stupid it would get around here, in a hurry if Sam thought he could take down the King Vampire's, himself.

I knew the pack would follow Sam on a suicide mission against the wrong vampires. From what I'd gathered, the Volturi were better to have around policing their world than not. I may not have liked their obviously flippant attitude toward humans, if Victoria and James were anything to go by, but it could be worse. We could be their slaves. Come on, we all knew it was possible...

At least Jake and I were managing some time together, with all the downtime Victoria was giving us. I knew soon we would be taking our relationship to the next level. I was happy with this, nervous but happy.

_April 30th 2005 –_

I finished my last final yesterday and officially graduated from Forks High School a little over a month early. I would still be able to attend Prom in two weeks and Graduation on June 15th, but I was happy to be done. Life had been so busy that it helped having even one less thing to worry about.

I was still trying to decide on college, but until Victoria was gone, that just wasn't going to happen. This fact had eventually caused the council to relent on the issue of secrecy, at least as far as Charlie was concerned. Really, when it came down to it, his best friend Billy, was Chief of the whole damn tribe, Charlie kept Sue from falling into depression, and his daughter was an imprint. In the end, the council finally agreed unanimously to tell Chief Swan, why his little girl couldn't go to college for an indefinite amount of time.

Charlie took the whole thing far better than I ever expected. He had always had a strange way of looking at things. Dad told me he always knew I was something special, and then pulled my entire college fund out in cash, then he took me away for the weekend and put the cash in a safe deposit box in Seattle.

I couldn't believe that he had saved just shy of $50,000.00. Dad told me if anything ever went wrong to talk to his friend, the bank manager here, and bring a duffel bag so I could take the cash with me. He said it was so I could tour the world, then he looked me right in the eyes, until I nodded that I understood.

When we got to the car, Dad put the key on a sturdy silver chain, then put the chain around my neck. I tucked the chain under my shirt, my Dad smiled at me then he mentioned food and we were off. Of all, the things I expected, though, this had never crossed my mind. My father was giving me the money to run if I needed to.

Dad chuckled later when I asked him about this trip, ya know, I was trying to be sly like him but that only caused him to laugh harder. He sobered then and told me quite simply that I was his daughter, and if something happened where I was in danger that I couldn't get out of, and he couldn't save me."That I was to run and never look back." Then Charlie, told me that was an order and changed the subject to which movie we should see.

Later that weekend back in La Push, I told Charlie that I loved him while I hugged him to me tightly, that he truly was an amazing Dad. He hugged me back just as hard and told me that he loved me too, and that he was so proud of me. Then with a grin, he told me I was spectacular.

I cried that night, terrified that something bad would happen, but Jacob told me over and over that he would never allow it. That he would make sure my life was perfect. I told Jacob my life already was and that I loved him. Jake grinned told me that he loved me more than he could ever tell me.

I had everything I'd ever really wanted, and that's why I was so scared. It all seemed too good to be true...

Leah took me Prom dress shopping the next morning. I think Jake told her how scared I was... Leah refused to go to her prom, even though we were both going to graduate, with her two days ahead of me. Her in La Push and me in Forks.

She did pick me out a whole red ensemble, that I knew Jake would love. I was deeply thankful for everything about her; she was the best friend a girl could ask for. By the time we got home, I was in much better spirits. I loved Leah even more for that.

_May 16th 2005 –_

Leah had spent half the day helping me get ready for my Prom, and even I had to admit that I looked truly beautiful. I even felt beautiful, that only increased when Jacob walked through the door looking like sin in his tuxedo. He was beyond handsome, and the way he looked at me had me blushing to my toes. Sue and Leah must have taken a thousand photos, but I knew I'd be grateful for them later.

We rode in a limousine to the prom. In the limo and at the dance, Jacob never once released me from his arms. A few of the guys tried to get me to dance with them which in turn had Jake growling and shaking so much that I worried for their safety. I hoped they would take the hint and back off. I had other plans for the night, so we left after only an hour.

Jacob was a little shocked when we arrived at a gorgeous bed and breakfast just outside of Port Angeles. I just grinned and checked us in. When we got up to our room, Jake seemed a little nervous. I worried that he wasn't ready, but when I asked he said he was worried about the same. We quickly got over our nervousness though, as Jacob made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

I lost count of how many time we made love that weekend; I never thought it could be like this. We were so in tune with each other, everything was absolutely perfect. I don't think we left the room the entire weekend well I didn't anyhow. Jake insisted that I eat, smirking each time he told me that I would need the energy.

When the time came to check out, I was a bit sad, but at the same time I was also happy. It was a strange combination of emotions. I couldn't help but to look forward to the rest of my life with Jake. If this weekend was anything to go by, we would truly have a blissful life.

Jake smiled at me and kissed the top of my head as he helped me into Leah's car, she had come to pick us up since the Limo had dropped us off. I could feel how truly content he was. I was also pretty sure he had plans of coming back to this place sometime soon.

Leah had started to ask how our weekend was, but after one look at my blush and Jake's grin, she promptly began giggling though not managing to hide her own blush. Jake just laughed at the look on her face and snarked out "Just get us home she-devil."

I chuckled and buried my face in his chest, dozing off before we were even out of Port Angeles.

_June 15th 2005 –_

Graduation day started out unbelievably amazing with the exception of the ugly yellow robes we had to wear. Leah came over to my Dad's along with Jacob, only her goal was to help me dress. I supposed letting her help me was only fair, since I had done the same to her two days prior.

A full hour later I was wearing a nice pair of dark straight leg jeans. A beautiful dark green sweater that had a double collar and was off shoulder. The sweater was loose before cinching at the waist in the same material as the wide collar.

Leah had me put on a white camisole tank top underneath. I was happy she had thought of that. Then she pulled out a shoe box that had a pair of the same color green ankle boots with a short heel. They were nice and the whole outfit, was amazing. I asked her where she had come up with the outfit and she told me it was a graduation gift from Sue, Seth, and herself. I smiled and hugged her hard. I was so lucky to have such amazing family and friends.

Leah continued on with my hair, pulling it up into a loose twist that left a few curls down. I thanked her again as I applied a little bit of mascara and lip gloss. She just smiled and told me that it was the least she could do after I had saved her. I laughed and told her that I had hardly done that, but she would not be swayed.

My second surprise came seconds later as my Mom burst into the room and hugged me like I would disappear. I was so glad she had been able to come. I hadn't thought she would make it, but I didn't mind being wrong. I asked her where Phil was, and as if on cue, he stepped into my room and hugged me as well before producing a small prettily wrapped box. Of course my mom was impatient so she tore it open for me, as Leah slipped from the room.

Inside the little box was a beautiful emerald and diamond necklace that I couldn't believe they had gotten for me. I started to grumble about it being too much, but Mom shushed me with a look, then helped fasten it around my neck. I thanked them both profusely as they hurried me down the stairs towards Dad. I told Sue and Seth thanks as well before turning towards Charlie.

He stood awkwardly holding another small box in his hands that I took gingerly, feeling just as awkward as him. We were truly two of a kind.

I opened the box to find a pair of earrings that matched my necklace. I flushed pink and told him thanks for everything, he laughed before hugging me tight and whispering "I love you Bells, and I so damn proud of you baby girl," into my hair.

Dad cleared his throat gruffly and released me so I could put my earrings on. Once I finished, he quietly mumbled something about how beautiful I'd grown up to be and coughed as he turned towards Sue with watery eyes.

I was so close to crying that I wasn't sure how much more I could take. Billy pushed me over the top when he handed me a surprisingly heavy box. Inside was a beautiful mahogany photo album that had a picture of me on the front inside a silver frame, that had my name engraved on it, along with the words _A life worth living_.

The picture was of me sitting on the log belonging to Jake and I, watching the sunset. My eyes sparkled with happiness in the picture. I knew it had been taken the day after prom. Jake had taken a picture that day, but I had never seen it. I looked truly happy, and I knew that I truly was.

I flipped the album open quickly and looked at picture after picture of my happiest memories. There were pictures of everyone in there, plus many of me with all the people I loved the most. There were more pages left open, and I knew that the plan were to fill some more of them with today's photos. Plus every day after this ones happiest memories too.

I couldn't help the tears that fell as I hugged Billy and told him how much I appreciated his gift. That it was so beautiful, and I looked forward to filling it up with more amazing memories. Billy wiped the tears away and handed me off to Jake who whispered that he couldn't give me his present until later tonight. I told him I didn't need anything else; that I already had everything I could ever need.

Seth coughed out a "get a room", which caused chuckles all around, and we headed out to Forks High for the last time. I had my whole family with me, and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: There will be several of these diary chapters.**


End file.
